Zaman
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: Demi zaman yang mempertemukanku denganmu./Jadi, Slum Dunk yang Sasuke maksud cuma pelukan, ya? Baguslah kalau tidak ada yang 'lebih-lebih'/AU/SasuSaku/Friendship SasuNaru. Read & review please?


Disclaimer : Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), etc.

* * *

Zaman

By

Uchiha Cesa

* * *

Enjoy Reading! ^^

* * *

Kota metropolitan tak pernah luput dari kebisingan. Gas monoksida berbaur dengan oksigen di sepanjang jalan yang penuh dengan gedung 'jangkung' dan 'koloni' rumah. Pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di trotoar dari hulu ke hilir. Jalan kaki tentu sehat, bukan?

_Kesialan datang di waktu yang tidak tepat,_ pikir seorang pemuda sambil mendengus tak sabar. Pemuda berseragam putih biru dengan lambang _Konoha High School_ di saku dadanya tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan stabil sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pemikiran orang awam. Bukankah kesialan tak pernah mengenal waktu? Terkadang memang manusia sendiri yang memanggil kesialan itu. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sendirinya bermain _game World War Z _ sampai larut malam dan mempersingkat waktu tidurnya sampai keesokan harinya dia telat masuk kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas di hari pertama? Padahal ia masih punya _handphone_ ataupun jam weker di rumahnya yang bisa ia atur waktu alarm sesuka hati. Tapi dasarnya manusia dianugerahi sifat pelupa, jadi alat-alat itu tak bisa membantunya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda bermata _onyx _tajam itu adalah orang 'berada'. Memang, dia mempunyai mobil _Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale_ di garasi rumahnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika sudah terburu-buru, bahan bakar minyaknya pun terlupakan. Alhasil, mobilnya tak bisa beroperasi seperti biasa rumahnya jauh dari tempat pengisian BBM. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan mobil mewah itu dengan satu tendangan kesal di samping tubuh si mobil merah. Untung saja sekolah hanya berjarak 4 kilometer dari rumahnya.

Keberuntungan tampaknya belum memihak pemuda bungsu Uchiha berumur 17 tahun itu, bukan?

Pemuda dengan wajah kenapa-kesialan-datang-di-waktu-yang-tak-tepat itu mendengus kesal saat keringat mulai berlomba memandikan tubuhnya yang sudah ia segarkan pagi tadi. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena kelelahan berjalan dan panas yang mulai menyerang. Meski terlihat agak kacau, masih ada-ada saja anak-anak, gadis-gadis, bahkan orang tua yang melirik karena terpesona pada sosoknya.

Ya, pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Konoha dan juga memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan dan saham di negara tetangga. Memiliki wajah yang bernilai rupawan di atas rata-rata, otak cerdas yang diakui semua orang, tubuh atletis semampai, kulit putih bersih, dan punya jutaan penggemar. Sasuke juga tidak kurang ajar dengan tidak berterima kasih pada tuhan yang memberi rahmat sebesar itu padanya. Tapi tidak untuk kategori yang terakhir. Merasa kerepotan sih iya.

Buktinya saja ia sekarang harus berlari untuk mencapai gerbang sekolahnya karena tak sengaja berpapasan dengan para penggemarnya di jalan. Hal yang ia kutukkan dalam hati sekarang. _Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam padaku hari ini?_

_DRAP DRAP DRAP TAP TAP_

Suara langkah kakinya yang berganti cepat melangkah mulai melambat. Napasnya terdengar berat saat ia menempelkan tangannya di daun pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. _Aku telat_, pikirnya. Ia mulai mengatur napasnya senormal mungkin sebelum mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihat seorang guru dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir menatap tajam ke arahnya dari balik kacamata tanpa _frame_-nya. Ia memegang sebuah buku tebal di tangannya dan kelas tampak hening saat Sasuke mulai melangkah ke arah bangku yang biasa didudukinya.

Tidak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang menatap penasaran padanya, Sasuke pun membuka buku Aljabar yang tadi baru ia ambil dari dalam tas biru tuanya.

Tampak sang guru yang berwajah mirip dengan siswa telat itu memandang jam di dinding bagian atas yang terletak di belakang bangku para siswa atau tepatnya, menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau masih selamat." Ucap sang guru pada siswa telat yang sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya.

Murid-murid sudah mengerti bahwa masih ada toleransi waktu telat masuk selama 5 menit di _Konoha High School_ mereka.

Penjelasan dan tulisan di papan tulis oleh sang guru Aljabar kembali berlanjut setelah sempat tertunda.

Sahabat pirang di sebelah Sasuke tak seberisik biasanya. Wajar, sekarang kan jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang membuatnya tak bersuara, melainkan Sasuke yang menatap tajam kakaknya yang menjadi gurunya hari ini. Dan suara tegukan ludah mengakhiri acara menatap Sasuke dari si bule pirang.

Jelas saja Sasuke marah. Karena kakaknya memaksa menemaninya main _game World War Z,_ ia malah telat bangun. Ditambah, kakaknya tidak bilang kalau akan mengajar di kelasnya-kan bisa sekalian berangkat sama-sama. Ia memang tahu Uchiha Itachi diberikan tugas untuk mempelajari karakter seseorang guna mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan membuat Itachi menjalani tes seperti itu dengan menjadi guru di sekolahnya.

Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di buku tugasnya, mengangkat bukunya agar terarah pada kakaknya dan kernyitan muncul di wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi.

**AWAS KAU NANTI, KERIPUT!**

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu? Krisis penggemar, eh?" Tanya pemuda bermata biru laut dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang dengan cuek terus menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Diam kau, Naruto. Atau kau ingin aku mencukur kumismu?" Ucap Sasuke jengkel sambil melayangkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Malas memandang wajah sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

Naruto terkekeh kecil di sebelahnya. Menghadapi wajah mendung Sasuke memang menyenangkan untuk digoda kan, Naruto?

"Hei, untuk lelaki dewasa seperti kita, butuh kumis untuk memperjelas bahwa kita laki-laki, kan?" Pernyataan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke memalingkan mukanya. Memandang Naruto tajam. Naruto mulai menyeringai dan melanjutkan, "Orang dewasa tidak berkulit bayi." Delikan tajam Sasuke layangkan pada sahabatnya itu. Merasa tersindir.

"Tutup mulutmu." Desis Sasuke bahaya.

Naruto menonjok pundak Sasuke main-main sambil tertawa. "Tidak akan." Balasnya menantang.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat jengkel oleh sahabatnya itu. Mendelik tajam padanya pun tak akan mempan. Naruto itu seperti sudah diberi vaksin _deathglare_ Uchiha. Makanya ia tak terpengaruh sedikitpun pada jurus pembungkam mulut banyak orang itu.

"Kau lihat Sakura?" Suara _baritone_ itu berhasil membungkam mulut sahabatnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal. Menyeringai menggoda.

"Satu mangkuk ramen di atas meja ini, dan aku akan beritahu kau jawabannya."

Tonjokan main-main kini Sasuke layangkan pada dada sahabatnya. Cuma Uzumaki Naruto yang tahu tentang perasaan Uchiha Sasuke pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang berbeda angkatan dengan mereka. Sasuke memang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Tapi kalau soal asmara, ia tidak lebih beruntung dari sahabat bulenya itu. Naruto saja sudah punya pacar sejak sekolah menengah pertama, dan ia? Teman perempuan saja tak punya.

Oh, bukan karena Sasuke tak laku, justru kebalikannya. Hanya saja, pesona yang ia miliki tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Haruno Sakura memujanya. Pasalnya, gadis yang ia sukai sudah menjalin cinta dengan seorang pemuda dari negara Suna.

"Aku lihat dia bersama Gaara ke perpustakaan tadi. Aa, jangan murung begitu, kawan." Naruto menepuk sekilas bahu Sasuke saat melihat sahabatnya itu mulai menunduk dan meremas gelas plastik di tangannya.

"Mereka dekat sekali, ya? Apa aku harus menyerah, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lemah. Ia benar-benar tak perlu wajah _stoic_ sekarang karena penyakit jatuh cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan membuatnya lelah.

"Jangan begitu dong, Sasuke. Kau tahu, kan, kalau Gaara itu brengsek?" Geram Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Balas pemuda pemilik _onyx_ kelam. "Hanya saja, susah sekali untuk dekat dengannya."

"Sabar," ujar Naruto. Iris biru lautnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok berambut merah muda dan berambut merah memasuki kantin dan duduk tak jauh dari ia dan Sasuke. Naruto segera memanggil Sasuke dan mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah dua sejoli yang membuat hati Sasuke panas itu. "Ingat, jangan membuat Sakura risih, Sasuke. Dan jangan terpancing emosi."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan Gaara dengan mata dipicingkan. Lebih tepatnya menatap Gaara. Ia masih ingat sepekan yang lalu pemuda itu membawa seorang perempuan berambut cokelat tua dan bercumbu sebentar di bawah lampu hias di taman saat Sasuke melarikan _Porsche_ milik kakaknya untuk mengunjungi acara ulang tahun Naruto.

Saat itu, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia menyetir mobil dan mendekati dua sejoli pengkhianat itu dan membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali sampai beberapa pasangan di sana mengumpat kesal padanya. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang kesal dan berucap sesuatu yang Sasuke tak tahu apa sambil menatap mobilnya.

Pemuda tampan itu memandang iba pada Sakura yang terlihat cantik di pesta ulang tahun Naruto. Rambut gadis itu tergelung ke atas, menyisakan sedikit helai rambut _pink_ yang sedikit bergelombang membingkai wajahnya, gaun _soft pink_ selutut dengan sedikit renda-renda bunga di ujung gaun, serta sepatu _Ankle Strap_ berwarna _pink _yang lebih gelap dari gaunnya dengan pita hijau muda kecil di pergelangan kaki membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Gadis itu memang diundang karena orangtua mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil. Sakura juga cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Dan Sasuke mengenal gadis itu juga dari sahabat bulenya itu.

Ia mengutuk Gaara dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya ia menyeleweng di belakang Sakura. Padahal di matanya, Sakura jauh lebih cantik dari perempuan yang menjadi pasangan selingkuhan Gaara.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto ragu saat dilihatnya sahabatnya itu terus-terusan menatap Gaara tajam. Ia merasa tak enak saat dilihatnya Sakura memandang tajam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya dan beralih memandang Naruto. "Apa?"

"Sakura melihatmu. Sudah kubilang jangan membuatnya risih, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto was-was.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan hatinya mencelos saat ia melihat mata Sakura yang menyipit, memandangnya tajam.

Sasuke tentu masih ingat malam ulang tahun Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya kabur dari keramaian. Dan ia masih merasa bersalah saat meneriaki Sakura dengan emosi kalau gadis itu sedang dikhianati kekasihnya. Sasuke memang temperamen, ia akui kalau itu memang kekurangannya. Tapi ia juga tak tahan melihat gadis yang dicintainya dilecehkan kesetiaannya seperti itu. Satu tamparan di wajah Sasuke malam itu sudah cukup menegaskan kalau Sakura tak suka dengan sikapnya -selain wajah Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan airmata, tentunya.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan dingin Sakura, Sasuke pun menggeser kursinya dan pergi dari kantin meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap khawatir padanya. _Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri_.

.

.

* * *

Latihan basket sore hari di lapangan sekolah yang sedang sepi tentu terlihat seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Mengingat hanya ada dua pemain yang saling berebut bola yang sedang di-_dribble_ salah seorang dari mereka. Saling men-_shoting_ bola ke _ring_ lawan dan melakukan _rebound_ dengan senyum kemenangan. Tampaknya dua pemuda berambut hitam dan pirang itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tidak lengkapnya pemain. Terlihat sekali mereka menikmati sore itu dengan salah satu olahraga favorit di sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke meremehkan saat sedang men-_dribble_ bola basket di hadapan Naruto yang masih berusaha mencari celah untuk mengambil bola itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto dengan semangat.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Hanya saja tampilannya agak berantakan. Baju dikeluarkan dari celana dan 2 kancing atas terbuka. Dasi pun tak terlihat bertengger di area bawah leher mereka seperti biasa. Keringat mulai membanjiri keduanya dan tidak dipungkiri wajah putih mereka juga sama-sama memerah karena adrenalin yang membuncah.

Sasuke mengeluh saat bola ditangannya di-_steal_ Naruto dan berakhir dengan skor sama saat Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola ke _ring_ yang dijaganya.

Keduanya terduduk lemas di tengah lapangan basket dengan napas memburu. Menenggak air yang mereka beli di kantin tadi hingga tandas dan bertukar tawa saat Naruto mengeluarkan leluconnya.

"Sasuke, coba kau tebak. Bedanya matahari sama bulan apa hayo?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan kemeja seragamnya. Tapi seringai geli masih setia bertengger di mulutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Dari namanya aja udah beda. Matahari kan adanya di siang hari, kalau bulan di malam hari. Kau gak tahu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Naruto terkekeh. "Salah..., yang benar, Matahari ada diskon, sedangkan Bulan nggak ada." Tawa Naruto menggelegar terbawa angin sekitar membuat Sasuke menimpuk kepala Naruto dengan tasnya.

"Gak lucu." Kesal Sasuke.

"Lucu, kok! Hahaha... Terus, kenapa anak kucing selalu berantem sama anak anjing?" Masih dengan kekehan kecilnya, Naruto kembali menggoda Sasuke dengan acara main tebak-tebakannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas menjawabnya. Palingan kau ngaco lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Masih dengan nada kesal dan sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak tidak. Kau harus menjawabnya, Sasuke." Naruto melotot dan membuat Sasuke menyerah.

Mendesah lelah, Sasuke pun menjawab, "Karena mereka sama-sama masih anak-anak?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

Sekarang wajah Naruto yang mengerucut. Dengan nada tidak terima, ia pun menjawab, "Benar." Singkat, tepat, dan tidak rela.

Sasuke langsung menyeringai menang dan tertawa. Bukan tawa geli, tawa biasa yang tidak membuat sakit telinga. "Aku menang." Ucapnya penuh kebanggaan.

"Tau nggak monyet apa yang paling bangga?" Kali ini Naruto kembali bertanya lagi.

"Nggak mau tahu." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kau!" Jawab Naruto berapi-api. Membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa mengejeknya. Kali ini Naruto yang menimpuk kepala Sasuke menggunakan tasnya. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

"Hei." Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke setelah keduanya tak lagi tertawa.

"Hm?" respon sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau nggak men-_steal_ Sakura dari Gaara?" Tanyanya serius.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin mencuri orang yang tidak suka padaku. Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan _foul_."-pelanggaran.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak meneruskan perasaanmu itu, kurasa kau juga akan mendapat _double_! Kau tidak bisa menghentikan rasamu. Itu hanya akan menyiksamu." ucap Naruto. _Double_ yang ia maksud adalah istilah dalam permainan basket dimana pemain berhenti men-_dribble_ bola, malah melakukan _dribble_ kembali.

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku hari ini. Aku pasti akan melakukan _Slam Dunk_ padanya. Lihat saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya.

"He-hei, Sasuke! Jangan bilang kau ingin menyentuhnya?" Tanya Naruto panik sambil membelalak pada pemuda yang mulai beranjak bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke menepuk celananya, membersihkan debu yang menempel di sana, ia tersenyum sambil menenteng tasnya dan berlalu pergi. "Aku pulang dulu."

Sepeninggal Sasuke, wajah Naruto sudah memerah dan memanas. _Slam Dunk_ adalah istilah suatu gaya dalam permainan basket dimana seorang pemain memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ dengan telapak tangan menyentuh besi pada _ring_ basket setelah bola melewati tinggi dari _ring_ basket. _Apa mungkin Sasuke serius akan menyentuh Sakura?_ Pikir Naruto kalut.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke masih setia duduk manis di atas kasur sambil membaca novel di genggamannya. _Onyx_-nya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, meresapi setiap kata untuk dicerna otaknya. Terbawa pada fantasi yang dihidupkan sang novelis. Tapi semua kegiatan itu terhenti saat ponselnya menyanyikan lagu panggilan untuknya. Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja samping kasur. Ia tutup novelnya dan meletakkannya asal di atas kasur. Segera ia raih ponsel birunya dan mendapati kata _Naruto's Calling_ di _screen_ ponselnya.

"Halo?" Ucap Sasuke saat ia menekan tombol _accept_ pada _keyboard_ ponselnya.

"_Sasuke! Sakura kabur dari rumah!"_ Nada panik terdengar dari seberang.

"APA?!" Sekarang Sasuke ikut panik. Ia bahkan langsung berdiri di atas kasur yang didudukinya. "Kemana?!" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"_Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau aku tahu, aku takkan memberitahumu."_

"Ah, maaf. Aku akan keluar mencarinya sekarang."

Percakapan pun terputus.

Sasuke segera menaruh ponsel ke saku celananya dan meraih kunci mobil di atas meja belajarnya. Perasaannya kacau. Yang ia pikirkan hanya gadis berambut _pink_-Haruno Sakura.

Saat ia melewati pintu depan rumahnya, pupil yang dikelilingi iris _onyx_ melebar mendapati kristal es yang berjatuhan dengan lumayan lebat di sepanjang matanya memandang. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menghitung tanggal dan bulan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ia tak menyangka kalau di luar sedang hujan salju. Ia menggenggam kunci mobilnya erat.

_Tuhan, jangan biarkan gadis itu lebih bodoh dari ini_, pinta Sasuke pada sang penciptanya. Ia memang jarang berdo'a, tapi kali ini, ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan keajaiban dari sebuah do'a.

.

.

* * *

Mobil Ferrari merah itu melaju dengan cepat menembus salju yang mulai turun dengan deras di jalan raya yang tidak sepadat biasanya. Jalan yang dilaluinya terasa licin karena salju mulai menumpuk dan ia susah mengendalikan mobilnya sendiri dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Meski cepat, Sasuke tidak melewatkan satupun pemandangan di hadapannya. Tak ingin melewatkan siluet yang menjadi pujaan hatinya selama ini.

Buku-buku tangannya sampai memutih karena menggenggam stir mobil terlalu erat. Ia sendiri panik dengan sikap bodoh yang diambil gadis bernuansa _pink_ itu. _Apa karena Sakura sudah tahu soal kebusukan Gaara?_

_CKIIIIITT_

Suara decitan memilukan terdengar dari ban mewah yang dikendarai Sasuke. Napas Sasuke memburu saat udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong tipis dan celana panjang. Lupa akan benda bernama jaket yang bisa menjadi tameng di cuaca ekstrim seperti ini.

Tapi itu semua tidak penting jika hal ini menyangkut kegilaan yang dibuat gadis yang dicintainya semenjak duduk di bangku SMA saat gadis itu masih mengenyam pendidikan di SMP. Saat gadis yang ia sukai memberikannya sebuah plester untuk menutupi lukanya karena berkelahi dengan pemuda gila yang menganggap Sasuke mengambil pacarnya. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal perempuan-pacar dari orang yang meninjunya- itu. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu dari jutaan _fans_-nya. Dan Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena hal itulah ia dipertemukan dengan gadis polos yang membantunya mengenal rasa jatuh cinta. Meskipun cinta sepihak.

Setelah sampai di hadapan gadis berambut _pink _yang hanya memakai piyama tipis, yang duduk di atas bangku taman dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Kepala dan bahunya bahkan sudah menjadi tempat untuk salju mendarat, membuktikan bahwa gadis itu sudah lama terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menatap iba. Hatinya terasa ngilu.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke ragu. Gadis itu masih menunduk tanpa menatapnya meski Sasuke yakin gadis itu mendengarnya.

Suara isakan kecil terdengar dari Sakura. Sasuke berjengit dan mendekati Sakura. Suara gemerisik rumput yang terinjak membuat Sakura mendongak, mendapati pemuda yang benar pada pengkhianatan Gaara. Mengingat Sakura pernah menamparnya sekali membuat Sakura merasa malu dengan kebodohannya. Ia pun menunduk kembali, tidak berucap, tidak bergeming.

Setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Sakura, ia menghela napas panjang. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaan itu selalu datang setiap ia berdekatan dengan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah melihatnya istimewa seperti gadis-gadis lain memandangnya. Fakta yang menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Lampu taman berpendar remang di sepanjang sisi kursi kayu untuk dua orang. Taman itu sepi, tak ada yang berlalu lalang. Hanya orang gila yang santai di sana saat hujan salju yang mulai menderas seperti sekarang. Tapi tampaknya dua sejoli dengan perasaan tak tentu itu tidak menghiraukan batas kegilaan yang ada di diri mereka. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah menuntaskan ego masing-masing. Tak ingin dikasihani, tak perlulah.

"Maaf." Hanya suara serak itu yang keluar dari Sakura. Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh, mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura tak menyahut. Ia hanya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke dan langsung diraih pemuda itu. Matanya menyipit kesal saat melihat layar yang dipenuhi tulisan yang membuatnya sakit mata.

From: _Gaara Sayang_

Dear, _Sakura._

_Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Selama ini aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku padamu. Kukira selama ini aku menyukaimu setelah semua kebaikan yang kau beri. Tapi aku salah. Hatiku masih tetap jadi milik Matsuri. Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Kau boleh membenciku, menamparku, apapun asal kau senang. Tapi malam ini aku pulang ke Suna. Pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan ayahku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini._

Setelah membaca itu, ingin rasanya Sasuke membanting ponsel Sakura sampai hancur. Menghapus segala hal tentang Gaara dari memori Sakura. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang mulai sesenggukan di sebelahnya. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh gadis itu. Menguatkan hatinya yang rapuh, tapi ia tak bisa. Tiba-tiba bahu kiri Sasuke terasa geli saat merasakan kepala Sakura yang sengaja direbahkan pemiliknya pada bahunya. Ia terkejut, jelas. Tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja." Bisik Sakura.

"Hn." Setuju Sasuke.

Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya desau angin yang berbisik di antara mereka. Getaran halus terasa dari kepala Sakura, membuat Sasuke berjengit kaget.

"S-Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Menegakkan tubuh itu dan melihat ke dalam kolam bening Sakura yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Tidak tahan dengan dinginnya malam dan pemandangan kacau gadis yang dicintainya, Sasuke segera menarik bahu gadis itu dan merengkuhnya. Menyandarkan kepala Sakura di perpotongan lehernya. Saling membagi suhu tubuh-_body heat_.

"Meskipun zaman berganti, meskipun kau tak pernah melihatku, ingatlah kalau hanya aku yang setia menunggumu." Rasa hangat menyeruak masuk ke dalam hati Sakura saat mendengar suara _baritone _si pemeluknya mengatakannya dengan nada setulus itu.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempelkan dahinya dengan erat pada leher Sasuke. Mencari kehangatan yang lebih di sana.

"Ya. Demi zaman yang mempertemukanku denganmu."

.

.

_Semua orang bilang jika salju terasa dingin. Tapi..., kenapa aku merasa hangat sekali, ya?_

-dan dua insan itu pun pulang dengan wajah memerah, malu.

.

.

.

"Jadi _Slum Dunk_ yang Sasuke maksud cuma pelukan, ya? Baguslah kalau tidak ada yang 'lebih-lebih'." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan senyum lega di wajahnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**ABC(Area Bacotannya Cesa): **Errr... berhubung lagi galau, jadi ngebuat fic yang udah lama nge-stuck di otakku nih. Gomen klo jelek T,Tv

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Nggak jelaskah? Pasaran kah? Banyak typo kah? ToT

Kasi kritik, saran, pendapat dan dukungan ya :D ehehehe#ngarep#

Oke, makasih udah membaca :D #siapa juga yg mau baca!#plakk XD

Jadi, review ya? :D


End file.
